Don't get too close to me!
by Bakako-miyachama
Summary: Kagaine Rin, cewek yang manis dan pintar tapi suka berbicara sinis sehingga dijauhi teman sekolahnya bertemu dengan murid pindahan bernama Kagamine Len yang ceroboh dan pemalu. Namun keduanya sama sama memiliki sebuah rahasia besar. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Di tengah pengerjaan 'Reverse World!' yang mengalami jalan buntu, aku membuat cerita bersambung lainnya. =w=

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan milik CRYPTON dan semua yang bersangkutan.

**Warning: **Typo bertebaran, diksi abal, masih belajar.

Semoga kalian menyukainya, _Happy Reading~_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ka-Kagami Rin..."

Ugh, lagi lagi ada yang memanggil. Jangan bilang dia memanggilku hanya untuk 'hal itu'.

"Sebenarnya aku.."

Tuh kan sepertinya dugaanku benar.

"Sebenarnya aku.."

Argh! Sudah cukup.

"Sebenarnya aku menyu-"

"Aku ga minat dengan hal begituan, enyah sana."

-~oOo~-

"Kau sudah dengar? Katanya kemarin ada yang menyatakan cinta lagi pada Kagami Rin loh".

'...'

"Benarkah? Berani sekali orang itu".

'...'

"Kasihan, pasti dia dimaki maki habis habisan oleh si Kagami".

'...'

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal Kagami Rin itu manis. Tapi kelakuannya nol".

'...'

"Hahahahahaha..."

"Haha..."

"Ha".

"Eh?"

"Ghe?! Kagami Rin?!"

"Oh hai, kalian baru sadar aku disini? Sepertinya asik sekali ya.. Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanyaku dengan seulas senyum di wajahku. Tapi mereka pasti tahu apa arti senyumku ini. Terlihat dari wajah mereka yang tampak pucat. Hahahaha.. Dasar pengecut.

"Ka-kami tidak membicarakan apa apa! Nah, ka-kalau begitu kamu permisi" mereka langsung lari terbirit birit. Dasar manusia zaman sekarang. Bisanya cuma ngegosip saja.

Seperti yang kalian simak tadi, namaku Kagami Rin. Aku memiliki rambut pendek sebahu berwarna honey blonde dengan pita di atas kapalaku. Umurku 16 tahun, kelas 2-3 di sekolah elit yang bernama Voca Gakuen. Sebenarnya menurutku sekolah ini tidak ada bedanya dengan sekolah lain, orang orangnya sama sekali tidak berfikir pakai otak. Atau malah mereka tidak punya otak? Yah... Aku tidak peduli sih.

Apa? Bicaraku sinis? Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya bahwa semua orang di dunia ini hanyalah sampah. Tidak terkecuali ayah dan ibuku, mereka adalah sampahnya para sampah. Hanya satu orang yang tidak kuanggap sampah di dunia i-

"Rin chan~ kudengar kau menolak cowok lagi ya?" dia langsung memelukku dari belakang, gadis yang menjadi sumber suara itu.

Dia adalah sahabat pertamaku sekaligus orang yang paling berarti untukku. Orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa disejajarkan dengan orang orang BODOH disekelilingku. Namanya Hatsune Miku. Gadis manis dan enerjik berambut twintail berwarna hijau tosca. Orang yang membuatku dapat bertahan di dunia ini. Dia-

"Oi Rin chan~ kau mendengarku atau tidak?" dia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Sungguh gadis yang berisik.

"Iya, aku dengar kok. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menolaknya?" jawabku dengan malas. Sepertinya dia tidak puas dengan jawabanku, karena tiba tiba dia mulai mencubit pipiku.

"Ih... Dingin banget sih, manisnya~"

"Mi-miku.. Sakiiiiiit" setelah dia puas mencubitku, akhirnya dia melepaskannya. "Uh... Miku jahat"

"peace~" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan kedua jarinya. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil karena tingkahnya itu.

"Ah! Rin chan terse-"

*BRAK!*

"Anak anak, bel sudah berbunyi! Ayo duduk"

Oh, Meiko sensei. sudah bel ya? Sejak kapan?

"Nah, sekarang ibu akan memperkenalkan murid baru. Jadi tenang ya. Kagamine san, kamu boleh masuk."

Dari luar pintu kelas, terlihat seorang laki laki imut bertubuh mungil, walaupun sepertinya lebih tinggi dariku beberapa centi dengan rambut diikat satu berwarna sama honey blonde sepertiku memasuki ruang kelas dengan canggung. Hah, lagi lagi 'sampah' masyarakat bertambah, untuk apa aku memikirkannya.

"Ha-halo.. Na-nama saya Kagamine Len, baru saja pindah dari kota sebelah! Sa-Se-se-SALAM KENAL SEMUA-" *DUAK!*

'Whoa?! Apa tadi?!' tanpa sadar aku kembali melihat kearahnya.

Suara keras tadi membuatku, bahkan semua isi kelas kaget. Ya ampun, masa cuma perkenalan biasa aja bisa sampai membenturkan kepala ke meja? Orang gila.

Seketika seluruh isi kelas tertawa. Orang aneh bernama Len itu pun hanya tertawa sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi terbentur. Kasihan, pasti sakit.

"Baiklah Len, kau akan duduk di... Oh, kau boleh duduk di sebelah Rin." eh? APA?!

"ME-MEIKO SENSEI?!"

"Ya Rin? Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah minta agar bangku sebelahku ini dibiarkan kosong saja kan?! Aku ga mau ada orang di sebelahku selain Miku!"

"Awwww~ Rin chaaaan" Miku tersipu malu. Aneh.

"Sudahlah Rin, sudah tidak ada bangku lagi selain di sana. Len kun, kau boleh duduk di sana."

"Me-Meiko sensei!" Ucapanku tidak dihiraukan, sialan. Aku mendengus pelan. Cowok itu mulai berjalan ke arahku, lebih tepatnya ke bangku kosong miliku sih.

"Sa-salam kenal, aku harap kita bisa-"

"Jangan bicara padaku, sok akrab banget sih".

Hening.

Aku menatap mata cowok itu, dengan tatapan dingin. Mulanya dia terlihat kaget, lalu... Hah? Tersenyum? aku mengusap kedua mataku. Masa senyum sih?

Setelah aku membuka mataku, aku melihat dia sedang. . . .

Membungkuk 90 derajat. Ya ampun, orang aneh. Apa tadi aku salah lihat ya?

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku memang orang aneh, sok akrab, tidak becus melakukan apapun, sembrono, sering terjatuh di tempat dimana tidak ada apapun disana, dan segala kejelekan lainnya... maafkan aku!"

. . . . . Apa tadi aku berlebihan? memangnya tadi aku bilang hal lain selain sok akrab ya?  
sekarang aku mengerti, dia bukan aneh. Tapi SUPER ANEH!

"Ba-baiklah, baiklah. Jangan membungkuk seperti itu dong! cepat duduk di kursimu sana!" Apa boleh buat, selamat tinggal kursi kosong di sebelahku. Lebih baik kehilanganmu dibanding berurusan dengan si pendek (walau lebih tinggi dariku sih) yang SUPER ANEH itu!

"Yak, karena drama singkat dari Rin chan dan Len kun sudah selesai, kita mulai saja pelajarannya ya..."

"Memangnya gara gara siapa jadi ada drama kayak gitu sih" gumamku pelan. Manusia sampah guru aneh, dan murid baru yang ga kalah anehnya. Apa dunia ini tidak ada yang menarik apa?

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Miku. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan ada banyak kejadian yang akan kualami dan tak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidup dimulai dari saat itu. Di saat cowok itu tiba tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupanku.

-TBC-

* * *

Seperti biasa, chapter yang singkat yang alur yang cepat =w=;

Saran, kritik dan masukan diterima... **Review **aja~ jaa ne OwO)/


	2. Chapter 2

Rasanya udah lama banget aku ga update (emang ga pernah update ya). = =;;  
Gomeeen! aku lagi sibuk dengan tugas dan buntu ide. Arghhh... aku memang baka! QAQ *Jedukin kepala ke tembok*

Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang bisa update... Pembaca senang, aku pun puas~ =w= /apasih

**DISCLAIMER: **Si Baka ini bukan pemilik Voaloid. Vocaloid adalah milik Crypton dan semua orang yang terlibat dengannya.

**WARNING: **Typo bertebaran, diksi abal, masih belajar.

_Happy Reading~ _OwO)/

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Seperti biasa, aku menghabiskan waktu istirahatku di pohon belakang sekolah bersama Miku, sahabatku satu satunya itu. Aku suka tempat ini karena hanya tempat inilah yang dapat menghilangkan penat yang ada di hatiku. Tidak banyak orang di sini, pohon besar yang menyejukkan, angin berhembus sepoi sepoi, haaaah... Ini adalah tempat terbaik sepanjang masa.

"Eh Rinny-chan, menurutmu Len bagaimana? Dia imut ya~" Miku tiba tiba bertanya padaku.

Ah, padahal aku berniat melupakannya disini. Dasar Miku, dia memang paling suka dengan hal imut.

"Hmmm... Aku hanya punya 3 kata. Dia-sangat-aneh!" Jawabku dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Awwww... Ayolah Rin, masa semua cowok yang kau temui kau sebut aneh? Aku menghawatirkan masa depanmu." Miku mendekat ke arahku dan berteriak kearahku dengan nada khawatir.

"Memangnya kau ibuku apa? Jangan teriak ke arahku, sakit nih" Aku menutup telingaku dan bergerak menjauhinya.

"Lagipua tadi sepertinya aku lihat kamu kaget dengan reaksinya saat kamu melakukan 'hal biasa'. Baru pertama kali kan ada orang yang seperti itu?"

"Uhhh... Iya sih. Ta-tapi tetap saja reaksinya aneh, kau tau? Masa menunduk? Apa dia ngga punya harga diri?"

"Ah, itu sih kamunya ada yang kebanyakan mikir Rin-chan. Mungkin aja, dia kaget dengan sikapmu jadi dia refleks menunduk." Dia menyender ke arahku dan merebut jus yang sedang kuminum.

"Ah! Hei! Itu minumanku baka!" Aku berusaha merebutnya kembali tapi aku terlalu... Iya, aku tahu aku pendek! Jangan protes!

"Aku minta sedikit dong, masa ga boleh?" Jawabnya dengan tenang sambil terus meminum jusku.

"Katanya sedikit! Udah mau habis tuh, kembalikaaan!" Aku terus mencoba merebut jusku.

"Iya iya, nih junya. Aku balik duluan ya, udah mau bel nih." Segera setelah memberikan jus kaleng yang dia minta, dia lengsung berlari ke kelas.

Eh, tunggu...

"MIKUUUUUUU! KAU MENGHABISKANNYA?!"

-~oOo~-

Ah... Akhirnya aku sendirian di sini, di tempat favoritku ini. Miku sudah kembali ke kelas duluan. Aku masih belum mau ke kelas. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain marah marah di sana.

Aku memejamkan mataku, bersandar di bawah pohon besar yang menjadi tempat favoritku. Angin berhembus membelai wajahku, tanpa sadar aku sudah terbasa suasana tempat itu dan. . .

"... san"

"... mi-san"

"Kagami-san, kau mendengarku?"

"Nnnngghh... Ada apa?" Aku membuka kedua mataku dan mendapati Len, eh, maksudku... Si aneh itu sudah berada di depanku.

"Howah?! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?! Sekarang jam berapa?!" Seketika aku mendorong cowok itu menjauh.

"Ah, sekarang sudah waktunya... Pulang sekolah." Jawabnya sambil menyodorkan tasku yang sudah dirapihkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa? APAAAAAAAA?!

"KOK KAMU BARU BILANG KE AKU SEKARANG?!" Aku mendekat ke arahnya, mengambil tasku.

Ugh, aku keceplosan berteriak.

Dengan perlahan aku melihat ke arahnya. 'Apa dia akan menangis?' gumamku.

Dan benar saja, anak itu... Eh? Apa? Dia tersenyum? Lagi?

"Ma-maafkan aku... Aku tidak tau Kagami san ada di sini, ta-tadi aku hanya disuruh Miku san yang dipanggil ke ruang guru untuk melihat keadaanmu... Jadi maafkan aku!" Lagi lagi dia menunduk.

Jadi sebenarnya dia tertawa atau menyesal sih?!

"Ya sudah, toh aku ga peduli dengan hal itu. Sekarang aku punya pertanyaan untukmu. Tadi kau tertawa kan? Saat pertama kali bertemu pun tertawa kan?" Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi kagetnya saat aku mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ma-maksudmu apa Kagami-san?" Dia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ga usah pura pura ga tau deh, aku melihatnya dengan jelas kok." Aku semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Hening.

"Ayolah, aku tau kok. Ga usah pura pura lagi sekarang" Aku mendesaknya untuk berbicara. Dia menunduk. Seulas senyum saat itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku menyerah." Wajahnya yang semula menunduk kini menatapku denga senyuman yang aneh. Wajahku dan wajahnya kini hanya berjarak 10 senti. Jelas saja aku kaget.

"A-apa maksudmu? Menyerah apa?" Aku mendorongnya agar dia menjauhiku. Tetapi dia mendorongku ke arah pohon dan mengurungku dengan kedua tengannya.

"Aku menyerah, aku memang tersenyum. Terus kau mau apa? Hm?" Dia kembali mendekat ke arahku. Aku mecoba melapaskan diri, tapi dia lebih kuat dariku! Ga mungkin, aku sudah sabuk hitam di taekwondo.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku inging tau alasannya! Aku tidak suka dibohongi tau! Selain itu menjauhlah dariku orang mesum!" Aku merasakan wajahku memerah. Yah, siapa yang tidak akan memerah kalau diperlakukan seperti ini?!

"Alasannya? _Well, _karena kau orang pertama yang berhasil membongkar sifatku itu kau akan kuberitau kenapa aku melakukan hal ini." Dia agak menjauh dariku, tapi dia tetap mengurungku.

"Alasanku melakukan ini... Karena menurutku ini menarik." Orang itu tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

Apa? Jadi dia mempermainkan orang karena menarik? Ternyata dia sama saja dengan yang lain, sampah dunia!

Aku menundukan kepalaku. Aku sudah tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi.

"Hei, Rinny chan? Kamu kenapa?" Cowok itu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku yang sedang menunduk.

_'Kesempatan'_

**DUAK!**

Aku mengangkau kepalaku kuat kuat sehingga mengenai dagunya. Dia terjatuh kesakitan. Aku pun juga kesakitan, tapi aku menahannya dan berlari meninggalkan cowok itu.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU! JANGAN PERNAH MENCOBA MENDEKATIKU LAGI!" Teriakku saat berlari meninggalkannya.

_'Aku sudah salah menilainya, dia sama saja dengan yang lain. Bahkan lebih buruk'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_-TBC-

* * *

Chapter 2 selesai~ =w=v  
Sekali lagi maaf baru bisa update sekarang, mungkin lainkali saya usahain update 2 minggu sekali paling lambat.

Saran, kritik dan masukan diterima... **Review **aja ya~ jaa ne OwO)/


End file.
